The Last Chip
by Little Benzai-Ten
Summary: 'I will never share the Last Chip with anyone, not even you' Choji once told Shikamaru. Imagine Shika's surprise when his teammate offered the last chip to him...Please read and review...YAOI Shika/Cho/Shika
1. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…more or less I don't own anything…sorry guys :/ **

***In Honor of all who have asked for a Shika/Cho!* WARNING- This is a YAOI! BoyxBoy, Shika/Cho!**

**Please Read and Review! Beta's are welcome but no flames, please!**

**This is set up as 5 different days throughout their lives. Thus, each chapter represents a new step in their relationship.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Chip<strong>

**Chapter 1: First Kiss**

It was a peaceful day in Konohagakure. It was the perfect temperature and sunny. The few clouds overhead were blown across the sky by the whispering wind. Here, on the rooftop, is where a lanky lazy genius lays with his head on the stomach of his chubby best friend. Both boys had skipped class in favor of relaxing while munching on bar-b-que potato chips. Their fellow skipping companions, Naruto and Kiba, lay cuddled together dozing in the warm rays of the sun. Kiba's dog, Akamaru, cuddled against his master's back.

"Hey, Shika" the husky auburn haired man begins.

"Yeah, Cho?" The one called Shikamaru turns his eyes from the clouds to his friend's face.

"There is only one chip left. Would you like it?" Shikamaru's eyes flew open and he sat up.

"What did you just say?"

"I…um…asked if you wanted the last chip" Choji muttered, his swirl cheek markings blended in with his blush.

Shikamaru looked at him for a moment before nodding. Slightly dumbfounded for once in his life, especially since Choji had previously declared he would not share the last chip with anyone even him. He reached inside the bag and pulled out the last crisp slice. He placed half in his mouth and broke it before he consumed the other half as well. He leaned forward and looked his teammate in the eye, "Thank you, Choji" his lips descended on the other man's. Shikamaru's lips were soft and yielding against Choji's shocked ones. He pulled back and resumed his past position relaxing against his classmate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What do you think?


	2. Deeper Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…more or less I don't own anything…sorry guys :/ **

***In Honor of all who have asked for a Shika/Cho!* WARNING- This is a YAOI! BoyxBoy, Shika/Cho!**

**Please Read and Review! Beta's are welcome but no flames, please!**

**This is set up as 5 different days throughout their lives. Thus, each chapter represents a new step in their relationship.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Chip<strong>

**Chapter 2: Deepening the kiss**

It was their first official day as teammates in Team Asuma. Their leader had already departed for the day, with orders to meet tomorrow. The female on the team, Ino, was off chasing after the Uchiha heir with her pink haired fr-enemy, Sakura. She was too troublesome for Shikamaru's liking.

"Want to just lay here and watch the clouds?" Shikamaru said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Sure" Choji mumbled past a mouth full of chips. Ino had called him the 'F' word and Shikamaru had to hold him back from attacking her. Needless to say, it was not the best of ways to start off their career as teammates.

Choji followed Shikamaru to a clearing on the training field. The chubby ninja lay down on a soft patch of grass. His pinapple-headed friend took his normal place relaxing against his abdomen. Their hands alternating reaching into the bag of chips as they watched the puffy white clouds change shape overhead.

"Hey, Shika" the husky auburn haired man begins.

"Yeah, Cho?" The one called Shikamaru turns his eyes from the clouds to his friend's face.

"There is only one chip left. Would you like it?" Shikamaru's eyes opened wide and he sat up. It was only the second time Choji has ever offered to part with the last chip.

"Let's share it." He said as he placed the crispy morsel between his lips. He placed a finger under the others chin to direct his movements. His lips descended upon the shocked lips of his teammate. With a little prodding Choji parted his lips and took some of the food into his mouth. Shikamaru pulled back as they both finished chewing their half of the chip. When he saw the auburn man swallow, he directed his head so they made eye contact.

Choji's heart rate began to race as he looked into the eyes of the Nara. He watched as a slight lust cloud his friend's eyes, he knew it mirrored the look in his own, as Shikamaru brought his other had up to cress his swirl-marked cheek.

The heir of the Akimichi licked his lips in anticipation. His teammate's eyes watching the pink muscle moisten he lips in a slow motion. Shikamaru fought the urge to groan when his groin tightened thinking about what that tongue could do to his masculine appendage. Stopping all other thoughts, his lips descended upon the waiting lips of the chubby male. With little prodding Choji parted his lips for Shikamaru to plunder his cavern. Their muscles danced in an erotic rhythm as old as time. It was as if they were absorbing the other's essence into their very cells, going delirious at the hungry urgency growing between their yielding lips.

Shikamaru moaned in his throat before pulling away. He laid back against his teammate, although he face was slightly flushed and his lips swollen, his face was impassive as he watched the clouds drift over head.

Choji did his best to breath normal. Once resuming his previous breathing he resumes watching the clouds as well.

The rested for half an hour this way before the hand of the Nara slipped into the larger hand of his teammate and gave a small squeeze. He smirked when he felt a slight squeeze back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It will get a better and more in depth but it will stay kind of slow-ish


	3. Hospital Confessions

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Sasuke…Deal with it. **

**Please Read and Review! Beta's are welcome but no flames, please!**

**This is set up as multiple different days throughout their lives. Thus, each chapter represents a new step in their relationship. Yes, they are now 'boyfriend's', and are still best friends so I use those terms interchangeably with this pair.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Chip<strong>

**Chapter 3: Confessions in the Hospital**

A young chūnin sat in the worn out chair in the hospital waiting room with his head cradled in his hands. His team all lay in hospital beds, fighting for their very lives.

He failed them.

He failed.

He could have gotten them all killed.

He couldn't live with himself if they didn't pull through.

It was his fault.

"Shikamaru" the young man looked up at his father, tears fighting to escape from his eyes.

"I can't go through this again. I cannot see my comrades fighting to cling to life. It was my duty to protect them. I failed." The war against the tears was lost as they began streaming down his cheeks. "I'm going to quit."

"Even if you quit being a shinobi, missions will still occur. Someone will carry them out. Your companions will just go out with a new leader. So then, maybe your companions will die, but if you're their leader that time, your companions may not reach that end. If you look at this time as an experience and you learn from it, maybe you can carry out your missions with less problems." Shikaku grabbed his son's shoulders and stared into his eyes. "If your companions are really important to you, before you think about running away, consider that you may become greater for the sake of your friends!"

Shikamaru's head was reeling and his heart was heavy. If Neji, Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto didn't pull through after a mission, be it this one or one lead by another, he would be sad. However, if Choji didn't make it or was on a mission and lead to his death by another, Shikamaru knew he would die of… a broken heart.

The Akimichi was his best friend, his boyfriend. The only one he wanted to watch clouds with. Sure, Shikamaru knew what sex was but it didn't sound as if it was half as great as just laying with Choji, watching the clouds. He knew he had to do whatever he could to keep Choji safe.

The young Nara looked up at his father, and although there were still tears shinning in his eyes, he gave the Head of his clan a small smile.

Shikaku removed his hand from the boys shoulder and stood, returning his smile before he sat beside him.

They sat like this for hours, listening to the seconds tick by on the clock.

Footsteps were heard down coming down the hall. Both of the Nara looked up to watch the person enter. Hyuuga Hinata entered the room, looking shocked, relieved and afraid.

"Hinata-chan, how is Neji?" Shikamaru asked the pale girl

"W-weak" She whispered, tears in her eyes. "But alive"

Shikamaru let out a small sigh of relief. Neji had been in surgery for hours, but he pulled through it.

"Have you heard about Naruto, Kiba and/or Akamaru?"

She shook her head sadly. Shikamaru sat, and waited. The time continued to tick. Soon more footsteps where heard. Three heads turned to see the Head of the Akimichi and his wife.

"Choza" Shikaku stood and grasped the hand of his nearly lifelong friend, "How is he?"

"Not great." He mumbled as he and his wife sat across from the Nara, their arms linked around one another.

Shikaku left the room, only to return with a few bags of chips and coffee for all. Shikamaru took a cup of coffee from his father. The warmth seeped into his hands but it wasn't enough to remove the freezing tendrils of fear from his around his heart.

He looked at the bag of chips before him, and pinpricks of tears assaulted his eyes once more. Bar-b-que. He couldn't eat them, not when Choji was unable to help himself to some. He bowed his head and a single tear fell from his eye and landed on his lap, darkening the fabric.

They sat in silence. Shikamaru stared at the coffee in his hand and the clouds coming from it. He gently ran a finger about the rim before putting the cup on the table and placed his head back in his hands.

He sat that way, analyzing his feelings and the failed mission, hoping to figure something he hadn't before.

"Shikamaru" a female voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up into the brown eyes of the Hokage. "Grow up. Death comes with being a shinobi. There are times when death is hard to accept, but if you don't get over it, there's no future" She turned to leave the room. "Oh, by the way, they are all going to live." Directing her attention to the Akimichi, "Choji is awake if you would like to visit. Hinata, Neji is still sleeping but if you would like just to visit him, you may."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage-sama" Choza stood and bowed before following her to the room in which his son lay.

Lady Akimichi looked at the young Nara, who was now smiling softly despite being chastised. "Shikamaru, if you would like to visit Choji with us, you may" She said as she reached her hand out to him, a soft smile on her pink painted lips.

Shikamaru's heart jumped and a smile spread from ear to ear. He nodded and grabbed a a bag of chips from the table before taking the offered hand in his own and walked down the long hallway with the woman who he considered a second mother.

When they arrived at Choji's room, Shikamaru let the lady enter first before following in behind her. The room was small with a large window beside the bed.

The sound of soft beeps, rhythmically sounded, lulling Shikamaru into a sense of security. Choji's heartbeat was strong and study. He leaned against the wall just to let the relief wash over him.

With his parents seated on either side of the bed, the young Akimichi opened his eyes. His mother draped her body over his and pulled him as tight as she could without reaggravating his injuries.

"Hey, Mom, Dad" he said weakly.

His mom began crying, mumbling incoherently. The chubby nin gently stroked his mom's short hair. "I'm ok, mom. I taught them the power of chubby, because almost nobody touches the last chip but me."

Shika chuckled slightly, knowing he was the 'almost nobody'. His slight noise drew the attention of the boy in the large bed. "Hey, Shika." He said softly with a smile.

"Hey, Cho" he smiles softly in return as he made his way to the bed.

Choza had not missed the phrasing his son used, nor the soft smiles the two boys shared. "My Lady, I think we should head home. It has been a long couple of days. We know our son is safe, now we should go home and rest. 31 hours straight is too much on this old body anymore." He chuckled and cast his wife a look, she knew meant they needed to talk about something. "We will see you tomorrow, Son" He smiled, making the dark bags under his eyes stand out more prominently.

"I love you, Son. I am so relieved you are well." She gave Choji a kiss and followed her husband out the doorway and gently closed the door behind her.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired, how about you" Choji's eyes scanning his best friend's body, looking for injury.

"Exhausted" he said as he sat down on the bed and raised a hand to his neck.

"You can lay on the bed with me if you want, there is plenty of room." Choji offered with a slight bit of hope in his voice.

Shikamaru smiled at his boyfriend and laid down beside him. He cradled his body around the larger boys, careful not to touch any wounds. "From here we can watch the clouds together; I know just the thing that would make this even better."

"Potato Chips?"

Shikamaru chuckled slightly at the excitement in Choji's voice. He pulled out the bag and opened it. Slowly, the pair alternated who grabbed for a chip as they watched the clouds. They were thick and gray, rolling past one another like waves on the ocean.

"Hey, Shika"

"Yeah, Cho?" the Nara looked at his bedmate.

"There is only one chip left. Would you like it?"

"Always" Shikamaru answered before eating the last chip in the bag. He leaned over the larger boy's face. His lips descended on the others. Their lips connected in a soft and yielding kiss. Shikamaru licked at Choji's bottom lip, prompting him to open his mouth. The shadow manipulator's tongue invaded the warm cavern offered. He began channeling every emotion he had felt since they separated into this one kiss. It grew desperate and needy. Choji weaved his fingers in raven locks of his boyfriend, pulling him closer.

* * *

><p>"This is why we had to leave them be," Choza whispered to his wife as they cracked open the door to look inside. Seeing her son and another kiss caused the Lady Akimichi to blush. They pulled out of the door and gently closed it again, not alerting either to their presence.<p>

"He will treat him well."

"That he will," he said as they walked down the hallway, "That he will."

* * *

><p>The monitor registering the Akimichi heirs heartbeat began to beep more rapidly, prompting them to break their kiss.<p>

"I love you, Choji, with everything I have." He whispered into the other's ear before one last chaste kiss. He settled himself so he was cuddling and holding his boyfriend. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

Choji was too stunned for words. They laid together for a short time before Choji could speak again, "Shika"

"hmmm" The Nara youth didn't even open his eyes.

"I love you, too. More than the last chip"

The pineapple haired young man chuckled and kissed his boyfriend lightly.

"The sun is coming out"

Shikamaru opened his eyes to look out the window briefly. The warm rays of the sun streamed in the window, bathing the pair in its light.

Slowly, both ninja fell asleep, bodies wrapped in each other's arms, hearts wrapped in each other's souls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Choji's mother was never given a first name so I decided not to as well.

ALSO the quotes from Shikaku and Tsunade about quiting are taken from the anime.


	4. Promotion

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Sasuke, not me **

**Please Read and Review! Beta's are welcome but no flames, please!**

**This is set up as multiple different days throughout their lives. Thus, each chapter represents a new step in their relationship. Yes, they are now 'boyfriend's', and are still best friends so I use those terms interchangeably with this pair.**

*** This chapter contains Shika/Cho!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Chip<strong>

**Chapter 4: Promotion**

A young chūnin sat on the stone bench in the stands. His sat with his parents, his father's best friend and his wife, watching with fascination as each of the genin strove to prove themselves ready for the promotion to chuunin.

Recently, they genin finalists had battled and were eliminated one by one. Now, the ruling council, composed of the five Kages, had called back those who they felt were worthy of the promotion to chuunin. Those in the promotion lineup included Aburame Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji. Joining them was a blond ninja from Kumo as well as Sabaku no Kankuro and Temari from Suna. Those not in the lineup would have to try again for the next exams in two years time.

"Congratulations! We have deemed you worthy of the rank of chuunin. By the end of the week you will receive your new orders. Dismissed!" the Hokage announced and the crowed broke out in cheers. Even the laziest ninja stood to show his support for his friends and especially his boyfriend, Akimichi Choji.

That night there will be a party, hosted by the Akimichi clan head, to celebrate the newest chuunin in Konohagakure.

The hall was teeming with people. A cornucopia of food and pools of soft drinks lined the wall. People mingled and had a good time. Several had missed the presence of Naruto, who was training with Jiraiya so he could become strong enough to bring back the last of the Uchiha. It had been a year since the Sasuke Retrieval Team (SRT) had failed to bring the stoic heir back.

As the night progressed, various pairs and groups were forming. Neji and Hinata stood against the wall talking quietly amongst themselves. Shino leaned against the same wall nearby, Kiba talking his ear off as per the usual. Tenten and Lee were also leaning against the wall chatting with Gai-sensei. Temari stood with her brothers talking with Shikamaru and the Hokage. Ino and Sakura sat on the couch crying about Sasuke not being there. Various other clan leaders, jōnin and chuunin were milling around, socializing with themselves.

Choji stood off to the side alone, eating a bag of bar-b-que chips leaning against the opposite wall. A smile crossed his lips as his tongue exploded with the wonderful flavors of his favorite food.

He watched as Shikamaru crossed the room to him. They stood together, quietly, and began to alternate chips as per the usual.

"Congratulations, Cho" Shikamaru said with a smirk. "I'm proud of you"

Choji's heart overflowed with joy at his boyfriend's remarks.

"There is only one chip left, would you like it?" Choji asked; without hesitation Shikamaru took the chip then grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and lead them back to the Akimichi's room.

The bed chamber contains a large bed against a wall; a dresser stood next to the bed. The bed was positioned in the room so what the moon light streamed in the window and bathed the bed in its beams.

"I Love you, Choji" He moved a little closer to his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Shika" he leaned into Shikamaru and captured his lips with his own. Shikamaru was slightly shocked but quickly recovered and pulled his lover against him with one arm moving from his shoulders to the back of his neck and the other snaking around his waist.

Shikamaru take control of their kiss and Choji parted his lips with little urging. The Nara's tongue invaded his mouth tasting his sweetness. He almost smirks into the kiss, when the taste of bar-b-que chips take over his senses. Carefully, he unties the armor and slides it off the Akimichi's shoulders, without breaking the kiss.

The hands return to the larger man's shoulders. The Nara's hands roam down his lovers back and casually lift the hem of his shirt. His fingers tingling at the small skin contact as he drags his red shirt over his head. They then resume the momentarily broken kiss with passion.

Choji's hands unzip the flak jacket and push it off the other's shoulders. His hand crept to his lover's waist; he gave a tug on the shadow users black shirt. The Akimichi slid his large hands under the fabric and lifted the shirt over Shikamaru's head, taking the mesh armor shirt with it, after breaking the kiss.

Shikamaru pushed him back slightly, causing them to fall on the bed. Both men moaned slightly as their bare chest rubbed together. Shika lay on top of his lover and ground their erections together, just hard enough to tease. Choji whimpered at the less than satisfactory contact.

The Nara smirked against the auburn haired man's lips and begin to trail kisses across his jaw and down his neck. He bit and sucked patches down his neck down his chest. He kiss his lovers stomach and slowly trace his hidden Akimichi marking, a large reddish brown swirl matching the two on his cheeks, with his tongue. Simultaneously, his hands unhook Choji's pants and pulled them and his boxers down his chubby lovers legs.

Shikamaru stood and removed his pants and mesh armor ankle guards. He looked down at his lover laying on the bed, hard and waiting. The moonlight bathed his skin in a heavenly glow, showing the muscle few knew about. The love shining in Choji's eyes was only amplified by the lunar rays. Shikamaru resumed his position back on top of his best friend.

"You are so beautiful" He whispered in his ear before the Nara kissed his way back down his lover's body.

Shikamaru's hands roamed his sides while placing a kiss on the head of his erection. His tongue swirled around the top and collected a pearl of his best friend's essence, which is sweet and salty. His hands slithered to the pony tail restraining jet black hair and release the silken tresses with a tug on the band. He buried his finger in the licks, holding his lover to him.

The Nara licked his lips and descended on Choji's length, sucking him into his mouth. One hand holding his lover's hips down keeps him from bucking, while Shikamaru's other hand rubbed his thigh. Slowly, he trailed his hand up to join his mouth on his best friend's manhood.

Choji moaned out loud at his friend's actions. Shikamaru, in turn, sucked harder then removed his mouth in favor of kissing down the throbbing vein on the underside of his lover's rock hard shaft. Shika's hand pumped him harder while he took one of Choji's testicles into his mouth. Releasing it, the raven took his lover's swollen masculinity into his mouth again.

He was serenaded by the growing amount of moans his auburn haired lover was making. He began accompanying his chorus with soft hums; they vibrate Choji's length and cause his breath to hitch in pleasure.

"Sh-Shi-ka …I'm…I'ma…c-cum…ing" he nearly screams between breaths. Shikamaru could feel his body tense the moment before he erupted, shooting his white hot essence down the raven's throat. He swallowed all Choji had to give to him. He pulled back and kissed the head before licking his lips and crawl back up his lover's body.

Choji pulled Shikamaru into another very heated kiss. His breathing had yet to return to normal but his kiss was so full of passion Shika struggled for breath. He rolled them, so he was on top of the thinner man, and then he kissed down Shikamaru's chest. His mouth covered one of his friend's nipples and teased it to a firm and stiff peak then did the same with the other. He moved farther down the Nara's body. He didn't mark his lover's body as was done to his, but instead he worshipped Shikamaru's flesh with soft kisses.

His mouth engulfed the other's quivering member in pure molten ecstasy. Shikamaru tried to hold back the urge to call out at the sensation but failed as the moist heat was beyond any pleasure he had ever felt. His fingers entangled themselves in auburn spikes and gently pulled Choji up.

Their lips met in a mind numbing kiss, their tongues fought for dominance as Choji moved his now straining length against the raven's painfully erect member.

Shikamaru's legs braced themselves on Choji's sides. With a little leverage he rolled them over, placing the Nara back on top. He placed three fingers on the chubby ninja's lips.

"Suck" Shikamaru gently commanded.

Shikamaru licked his lips as he watched his fingers penetrate the mouth of the swirl cheeked man. It was so erotic to watch. He moaned as he recalled the feeling of that mouth on another part of his own body.

When he deemed his fingers wet enough, he withdrew his fingers from Choji's mouth and moved them down to his puckered entrance. Shikamaru cover his mouth in another kiss. He could feel Choji's body moving under him. He pulled back; Choji's arm is reaching to his dresser. He pulled out half a bottle of lotion and tissues. He handed the shadow manipulator the lotion and threw the tissues across the bed.

He smirked as he poured some juniper scented lotion on his hands. It was his preferred scent. Immediately, the genius made the connection, his boyfriend uses the lotion at night and must think about him, intimately, often.

Shikamaru placed his fingers on his friend's puckered entrance once more. Gently, he pushed one finger in and allowed him to adjust. After inserting a second finger, Shikamaru allowed a small amount of time for Choji to adjust before he started scissoring his fingers, stretching his tight ring of muscles. The Nara added a third finger. Choji whimpered slightly but soon he adjusted to the added intrusion. The raven pushed his fingers farther into him; he curled them slightly, allowing them to scrape against his partner's prostate.

Choji screamed out, "Shika, please! Please, take me!" he moans as Shika brushed his prostate gland again.

The shadow manipulator withdrew his fingers, causing Choji to whine a little at the loss. He squeezed more lotion into his palm. The Akimichi's breath hitched and he let out a breathless moan while he watched the pleasure play across his lover's face while he stroked his length, coating himself from tip to hilt with the oil lubrication.

Shikamaru positioned himself against his lover's entrance. He kissed his lover's lips and stroked his already weeping erection to distract Choji while he entered him a slowly as he could an inch at a time. Once he was wrapped in his friend's tight heat all the way to the base of his arousal, Shikamaru stopped all motion, except the kisses he was planting on his beloved's collar bone and neck.

The Akimichi wrapped his legs around Shikamaru's narrow waist, holding them close together. He moaned deep in his throat and bucked his hips against the ravens, begging the other to move within him.

He slowly withdrew and thrust himself back into the tight heat, inch by tantalizing inch. Shikamaru repeated the motion and began to set up a rhythm, soon their sweat slickened bodies slid against one another's as their hips rocked together in a sensual dance that was as old as time itself.

"Harder Shika, please!" he urged

The lazy ninja lifted one of the chubby ninja's legs onto his shoulder, it changed their position enough that with each thrust his prostate was stroked.

"Oh, Shika!" Choji screamed as his stomach became tighter with passion.

Shika could feel his climax fast approaching. He stroked Choji's length in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long before he screamed out Shikamaru's name and came violently over both of their chests and stomachs. His muscles clinched around the Nara's manhood drawing him into a climax harder than the genius had ever thought possible as he collapsed on top of him.

They held each other in their afterglow, soiled chests pressed together but they really didn't mind. Soon, their minds came back to their bodies and breathing became easier.

Choji pulled a cover over them so they wouldn't lose the heat that their love making had created. Shikamaru's head rested on the Akimichi heir's shoulder, his leg thrown over his hips and his arm wrapped around him. Shikamaru's hold could best be described as gentle and loving and supportive, but his lover didn't seem to mind.

"Night Shika" Choji muttered in the dark "I love you, more than the last chip"

"Night, Cho" Shikamaru muttered in return "Love you, too. Always and forever"

Shika tightens his arms around he chubby lover as the first rays of the morning break across the horizon. The pair watched as the clouds danced in the stratosphere. Slowly Choji drifts off to sleep. After giving his lover one more kiss, then Shikamaru followed him into dream land.


	5. Forgetting

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Sasuke, not me **

**Please Read and Review, no flames, please!**

**Thank you to my AWESOME Beta CrazyCreator33**

**This is set up as multiple different days throughout their lives. Thus, each chapter represents a new step in their relationship. Yes, they are now 'boyfriend's', and are still best friends so I use those terms interchangeably with this pair.**

*** This chapter contains Cho/Shika!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Chip<strong>

**Chapter 5: Forgetting**

A growing young chunin sat with a cigarette hanging from his lips. He was seated in front of his shogi board while his exterior of steel tried, and failed, to contain the shattering shards of his heart. The tears began to fall as he remembered all the times he played this very same with his late sensei.  
>He had failed again. He had failed to protect a comrade because he was too weak.<p>

"Shikamaru."

He looked up at his father.

"I will play shogi with you anytime you wish."

"No."

Shikaku turned and left the room. He stood at the door and listened to his son. The clash of the board hitting the wall, along with the sound of the ceramic tiles scattering across the wooden floor, filtered out of the room. He sighed as he walked down the platform. He sat down in his study, trying to think of how to comfort his son through this mission.

A knock came at the door.

"Enter."

"Ohayo Nara-san, how is Shikamaru?" the visitor bowed to the clan head, rain water dripping down his face.

"He is not good, Choji-kun."

"May I see him?"

Shikaku stood and began walking toward his son's room giving an unspoken command to follow.  
>He slid the door of his son's room open and took in the sight of Shikamaru huddled in the corner sobbing. He moved to the side allowing the Akimichi to enter. He slid the door closed; he would be back to check on them later.<p>

Choji walked over to his lover and pulled him into an embrace. His heart was breaking for his fallen sensei, but seeing his boyfriend like this was tearing him apart.

"Shikamaru." Choji said quietly, stroking his lover's raven hair.

Shikamaru curled further into the larger man's embrace, drying tears that stained his cheeks. He was hurt by the passing of his sensei, but he knew that it was nothing compared to the guilt and pain his lover was feeling.

The Nara reached into his boyfriend's pockets and removed the always present bag of potato chips and opened them with a soft 'pff''.

The pair alternated chips while looking out the window, watching the dark Nimbostratus clouds loom over the village. The low-lying, heavy clouds drained themselves over the area; each water droplet a stabbing knife of grief to Shikamaru's heart.

"Cho." Shikamaru's voice wavered into the silence.

"Yeah, Shika?"

"There is only one chip left, do you want it?" His voice hung in the air with a deep sadness and was saturated with desperation.

Choji reached inside the foil and saran bag and removed the last potato crisp. He fiddled it in his fingers slightly before placing the delicate food on his tongue. The flavor enveloped his mouth; the last chip did always taste the best.

Shikamaru watched as his boyfriend swallowed. He licked his lips, knowing what was to come.

As the Nara predicted, his lover placed a finger under his chin and lifted, connecting their lips. The empty bag was thrown aside as the young males tightened their arms around one another. A soft moan escaped Shikamaru as Choji parted his lips and slipped his tongue.

* * *

><p>The eaves dropper took the moans as a sign to retreat. He was unable to help his son through this failed mission. Shikamaru needed to be in the arms of his lover.<p>

Shikaku bowed his head slightly; his son was deeply in love. He was happy his son had found somebody to love who accepts and loves him with all his heart. Unfortunately, the pain he was going through now was a fraction of the pain he will soon feel when both of their clans' duties force them to produce heirs. Perhaps they will get lucky and learn to love their arranged wives, just as he and Choza had.

* * *

><p>Choji pulled back when he needed air, his lover whimpered at the loss of contact. Right now Shikamaru needed his love to hold him, make him feel alive, take him through the darkness to the day's dawn. He lunged forward and attached his lips back to his lovers, drowning out the sadness with a sense of completion created by the contact.<p>

The Akimichi returned the kiss full force. Their limbs wrapped and held their desperate bodies together. Choji pulled back when, once more, the need for air became too great. The sheer force of the kiss had caused both men to begin growing hard. Shikamaru began kissing Choji's jaw and neck, desperation causing his kisses to be sporadic. Choji removed the tie holding his lover's raven locks in their familiar pineapple shape.

Threading his fingers through the ink black tendrils, Choji pulled his lover back to him. His best friend's cheeks were flushed and his eyelids were at half mast. Their eyes connected, making the need for words between them obsolete.

"Make love to me, Choji." Shikamaru said softly, as he slowly began to unzip his vest. Choji stopped his hand and brought it to his lips. He dropped a kiss on the back of each finger before releasing the hand.

"Let me." He said as his large fingers grasped the zipper and slowly began to pull it down to reveal the black shirt his lover was wearing underneath. He slid the flak jacket off of his lover's shoulders and discarded it to the side. Quickly, he removed the armor from both wrists and threw them with the green chunin vest.

Shikamaru lifted the long red, armor plated shirt off his lover by the hem. Choji lifted his arms to ease the removal process. He gasped slightly as the cooler air hit his skin. The light, thrown from a flame lamp, danced over his curves and gave his flesh a warm glow, accentuating the swirls on his abdomen and cheeks.

The raven, unable to bare the lack of skin to skin contact, ran his hands over the exposed expanse of skin before him. He kissed his lover's clavicle, drawing the overlaying skin into his mouth. He released it when he was sure blood pooled just under the surface, leaving a purple mark. He weaved his hands into his lover's spiky auburn hair. His fingers located the knot of fabric and nimbly untied it. He threw the headband to the side.

Choji pulled his lover's black shirt and mesh chakra armor out of the waistband of the pants that held them captive. He pulled Shikamaru into another kiss before he placed his open palms on his boyfriend's flat abdomen. Slowly, he pulled the garments up, breaking the kiss to remove them, and then resumed the kiss as he pulled their naked chests together. With a little nudge Choji laid them back on the futon. The cool bedding contrasted well with the warmth of the body on top of him; Shikamaru groaned into their kiss at the sensation.

Hands began to roam over the vast planes of Choji's back, as said man ran his large hands over the sides of his lover. Choji broke their kiss and rested his forehead against his Shikamaru's. Their breath came in heavy pants, mingling together.

The Akimichi dipped his head to deposit a small kiss on his lover's lips before he kissed over to the temple, and then to the soft flesh of his best friend's ear. He drew the lobe into his mouth allowing his breath to ghost over the opening. The hands on his back, clenched tightly, leaving red marks in their wake. Choji smirked, taking pride in the knowledge that he, Akimichi Choji, was making his lover drown in a sea of pleasurable sensory overload.

With feather light kisses, he kissed his way down his lover's neck and across his collar bone.  
>"Mark me as yours." Shikamaru moaned as his hands rested behind the other's head, holding him close.<br>"You are mine." Choji whispered forcefully. Understanding his lovers need to be marked, to give him a sense of belonging and something to cling to in the sea of uncertainty that is the shinobi world, he obliged.

Choji resumed his precious actions, alternating with nips and licks. Each moan alerted him to a sensitive spot on his lover's body. He moved down until his mouth encased a flat, dark nipple. He sucked hard and bit down. Shikamaru gasped and began to mewl in approval as pleasure twisted through his lithe frame. The noise only amplified Choji's desire and made his member grow harder.

When his lover switched nipples, Shikamaru about bucked off of the bed. He arched himself into his lover and threw his head back. The action forced him closer to Choji's warm mouth and caused their groins to press together. Both men groaned as awareness was made as to how much they desired one another.

Choji trailed kisses down his lover's contoured abdomen, leaving a trail of darkened marks in his wake. He lavished the Nara's navel with attention, smirking as the muscles contracted and relaxed as the raven's breath hitched with every lick.

His hands fumbled slightly with the clasp of Shikamaru's trousers. Once it was free, Choji hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the boxers and gently tugged. His boyfriend got the hint and lifted his hips slightly. As he pulled the textiles down he lover's throbbing arousal sprang free and rested against his abdomen. As more and more of the creamy expanse of skin was revealed to the lamp light the gaze of the Akimichi became hungrier. As he threw the pants aside, Choji's eyes roamed every muscle, drinking in the way the light flickered across Shikamaru's skin.

Choji dipped his head to his lover's lower body. His cheek nuzzled the smooth upper thigh. He breathed deeply, taking in the intoxicatingly musky smell of Shikamaru. He turned his head slightly and nipped at the inner thigh and sucked it until there was no doubt there would be a mark. He switched thighs and repeated, littering his thighs with love bites.

He kissed the delicate skin on the inside of the Nara's hip before he nuzzled the jet black curls in which nested his lover's arousal. Choji gently kissed the tip of his boyfriend's member before he drew it into his mouth.

Shikamaru's whole body felt as it if were on fire. Desire spiraled through his veins; he needed more, something more, anything more!

The Akimichi pulled him deeper into his mouth, allowing the tip to graze the back of his throat. Shikamaru fought the urge to thrust into his lover, but his hips were restrained by the larger ninja. He was held helpless and Kami-sama did it turn him on and he groaned.

Choji chuckled, around his best friend's length, at his teammates exasperated groan. Shikamaru's eyes flew open as the vibrations from his boyfriend's chuckle twisted themselves up his spine, drawing a moan from his lips.

Choji hummed then slid his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside. He twirled his tongue around the tip as he was serenaded by his lover's noises. He began to hum in time with the moans and whimpers coming from the Nara.

"Choji!" Shikamaru cried out loud as he felt himself reach his peak before he jumped into an earth shattering climax. His vision went white and tears pricked his eyes as he shot white hot jets of his essence into his lover's mouth.

"You taste better than anything I have ever eaten, Shika." Choji remarked after he swallowed Shikamaru's slightly bitter seed. He bent down to kiss his lover, and allow him a taste. His fingers worked on freeing himself of his own pants. He pulled the cloth off of his body as soon as the waist band was open and threw them with the rest of the discarded garments.

Remembering the lubricant he now kept on hand in his weapons pouch, he stood. Before he could move any further from the futon Shikamaru grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave me."

"I was going to go the lube. I don't want to hurt you any more than necessary." He leaned over and kissed his lover's forehead

"No. I don't want to use it. I want to feel it for days…I need to feel it." The last part was barely a whisper but Choji heard it. Understanding his lover's need for it to be this way for him to feel alive, he placed two of his fingers to the Nara's lips.

"Suck." he gently commanded. Once the fingers were as lubricated as saliva can make them, Choji removed them from his boyfriend's mouth and placed them at his entrance.

"Just remember to relax." he said as he kissed his lover and slowly pushed his middle finger through the tight ring of muscle. Shikamaru let out a small cry and tensed at the intrusion.

The larger ninja held his large finger still and began to whisper sweet assurances in the smaller man's ear to relax him. When the muscle was relaxed, the Akimichi began to insert a second finger. Shikamaru whimpered slightly in pain.

Choji used his free hand to grasp Shikamaru's length. With powerful strokes, he took his boyfriend's mind from the pain and instead to the pleasure. Once the Nara's eyes were clouded with passion once more, the larger ninja started scissoring his fingers, stretching the tight ring of muscles. He then added a third finger. Shikamaru whimpered and arched off of the futon but soon he adjusted to the added intrusion. Choji pushed his fingers farther into him; he curled them slightly, allowing them to scrape against his boyfriend's prostate.

Shikamaru saw stars and arched from the pleasure. His length twitched in his teammate's hands as a bead of his essence pearled on the head. Painfully slowly the fingers were withdrawn and reinserted, further stretching the muscles and continually striking the gland.

The raven let out a small whine of protest when the fingers left him, he felt empty again. He opened his eyes and immediately locked gazes with his lover.

"Shikamaru, please let me get the lube, so it won't hurt as bad." Choji pleaded, truly afraid of hurting his boyfriend. Shikamaru responded by changing their position so he was on top.  
>The Nara kissed his way down his lover's voluptuous body. He nuzzled his nose in the soft auburn curls surrounding Choji's manhood before he engulfed the head with his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the tip and along the vein, giving his boyfriend great pleasure.<p>

As his brunette lover reached to thread his fingers into the raven curtain that had fallen around Shikamaru's face, the Nara pulled back. He kissed up Choji's chest. Straddling the hips of the man under him, he slowly lowered himself onto the erect organ pulsating from his lover's groin. Inch by tantalizing inch he impaled himself with Choji's masculine member.  
>Shikamaru arched his back and gave a cry of pleasurable pain. It hurt so much, but the arching caused an undeniable jolt of pleasure to shoot through his body. Choji hissed at the tightness of his lover, and grabbed his hips to better guide the movements.<p>

When Shikamaru had taken his all of lover into his body, he paused and waited to adjust. It took all of Choji's will power not to lift him and slam into Shikamaru until they were both sated. Slowly, Shikamaru began to move, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. He leaned forward and captured Choji's lips. Their tongues fought for dominance, which was won by Shikamaru. He moaned into the kiss as their motion stimulated his length, which was trapped between their bodies. When the pleasure of his movements overcame the pain he began to move, slowly at first, but he increased his speed quickly. His mind became foggy with passion.

Moans from both men filled the room as they ground together.

"Oh, Kami-sama, Choji!"

With skill and grace Choji rolled them over, taking the top position. Shikamaru wrapped his legs around the larger man's hips, locking his ankles together. His arms snaked around his boyfriends back.

Choji grunted, and slowly pulled out until only his tip was inside and pushed in again with force, striking his prostate. They both groaned at the new depth at which they were able to connect.

"H…Har…der!" Shikamaru commanded, needing to feel his lover inside him hard and fast.

The Akimichi changed his angle slightly, pounding into his teammate's prostate. He sped up the pace of his thrust, repeatedly slamming into Shikamaru's gland.

The spring of molten hot passion coiled tighter in Choji's abdomen. He grabbed his lover's arousal and began to pump him in time with his own thrusts. Shikamaru moaned at the new barrage of pleasure. His toes curled, he lifted his hips to get closer, to pull his lover deeper. Sweat poured from their bodies.

"Choji!" Shikamaru's world shattered in passion. White hot jets of his seed shot from his manhood, coating their chests. He bit down on his lover's shoulder and his nails dug into Choji's back. The muscles of his entrance tightened around the larger man's erection, milking his own release. Shikamaru withered under Choji.

"Shika!" The Akimichi's nails dug into his boyfriend's hips, leaving crescent marks of crimson. He bit down on his boyfriend's neck marking him once more, as he flooded his passage with his essence. With the last bit of his strength he pulled out and rolled to the side, pulling Shikamaru into his embrace.

The Nara sighed: the emptiness he had felt in his very soul was filled. He felt complete, like he belonged. He turned and cuddled tighter into Choji. He was sore but content. Gently, he kissed his lover on any inch skin he could reach.

* * *

><p>"Hey, the rain stopped." Shikamaru looked out the window and watched the Cirrus clouds wisp across the sky and smiled.<p>

"I love you, Choji"

"I love you, too. Take a nap. I will be here when you wake."

Shikamaru opened his eyes and stretched. He leaned over to Choji and gently kissed his lips. He watched as his lover's eyes flutter open.

"Morning." he muttered

"Morning."

"I have to head home." Shikamaru nodded. Choji untangled his limbs from the Nara's.

Shika watched as his lover dressed. When he was finished dressing he leaned over and gave the raven a kiss.

"I will see you later."

When his boyfriend left the room, the Nara rose and dressed. He set up the shogi board and began to play with a renewed sense of vigor.


	6. Butterfly

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Sasuke, not me **

**Please Read and Review! **

**This is set up as multiple different days throughout their lives. Thus, each chapter represents a new step in their relationship. Yes, they are now 'boyfriend's', and are still best friends so I use those terms interchangeably with this pair.**

**I changed this chapter, it is now closer to what I had started it to be. It also makes next chapter (the last chapter) much easier to write and it makes it flow easier.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Chip<strong>

**Chapter 6: Butterfly**

A young chuunin sat in the crowd, front row, watching as his lover stood forth, claiming the reins of his clan.

"I hereby swear that, as the sixteenth head of the Akimichi, I will entrust the oath entrusted to me by the fifteenth to the child that will become the seventeenth! In order to protect both the Yamanaka and the Nara clans and to protect Konoha, I, Akimichi Chōji, will now come forth from my chrysalis and as a butterfly— spread my wings!"

As Choji declared himself the sixteenth leader of the Akimichi, the gathering of Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara, as well as clan heads and the newest leaders friends, sat as witnesses.

The ever bored expression was present on Shikamaru's face, his shoulders sagged and his hands rested carefully on his thighs as he leaned against the backrest. Inside, however he was so very happy for the love of his life; his dream of leading his clan had finally come and is now his reality.

Shikamaru watched as his father rose to stand next to Choji to congratulate him, saying loudly to all present that the Nara clan accepts the change of leadership. Likewise, Yamanaka Inoichi stood proclaiming his clans acceptance. The newest leaders of the Hyuuga, Hinata and Neji, as well as the head of the Aburame, Shibi, and lastly a representative from the Inuzuka, Hana, also vowed their acceptance. The clan leaders stepped off of the stage leaving just the two Akimichi on the raised platform as they made an announcement about a small dinner that evening to celebrate.

The whole ceremony was a drag. The young Nara wanted nothing more that to congratulate his lover in his own way. He rose and headed to the stage but before he could get to Choji, he was lead away by the former clan head.

"Shikamaru" the chunin looked behind him to see his father calling him, "Come, let us go for a short walk in the woods. I doubt we will be missed." Without word he followed his father from the courtyard to a well traveled path leading to the Nara forest

"It was a lovely ceremony was it not?"

"It was a drag" Shikamaru replied as he lit the cigarette in his mouth, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"It won't be long until we have one for you"

"Take your time" at this Shikaku chucked lightly as the continued to walk down the beaten path between the parted trees

* * *

><p>A large man was followed by his son as they walked into the study. It was a large room with a plush area rug on the hard wood floors, a wooden table was surrounded by mats, a wooden desk stood with a large chair behind it and two others stood in front of it. Shelves lined the walls full of scrolls.<p>

"My son, how do you feel about marriage?"

"That would be wonderful" The chubby ninja's face lit up. The prospect of marrying his long time lover was secretly his greatest dream.

"Good, because your mother and I have found the perfect woman for you." Choza said with false pride. As the meaning of those words washed of Choji, his legs became unable to support his weight and he fell on the nearest chair.

"B-but dad, I already have someone" he tried

"You have a male lover, he cannot give you the heir the clan needs. We are the leaders, we must put the clan first-always" Tears glistened in his eyes as he looked out the lone window, unable to look at his son.

"You are telling me I have to leave Shika?" his father remained silent in affirmation, "I-I can't do that!" He struggled to breath against the crushing weight around his heart.

"You can and you will" Choza said a little harshly, trying to keep the emotion from his voice. "You will learn to love your wife, as I have mine." He left the room and stayed outside of the door. He listened to his sons painful sobs. Choza placed a hand over his heart and allowed the tears stream from his cheeks. He had vowed when he was younger that he would never do this to his son, now he was just like his father.

* * *

><p>The tree leaves rustled gently in the breeze as the life of the forest hummed around the pair of Nara walking peacefully.<p>

"I am not ready to retire yet, but it is still time for you to prepare for the future, Shikamaru. Your mother and I have found a suitable wife for you."

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks with his mouth agape. His Cigarette slid from between his lips and landed on the ground.

"It is time for you to start thinking like the Head of this Clan and produce an heir." Shikaku looked over his son. His face reflecting the cracks happening around his heart, Shikaku remembered that pain well.

"No" his voice taunt with disbelief

"I know this is hard, but it is for the good of the clan. It is a choice I had to make and now it is your turn," Shikaku walked on, leaving his son behind.

"Who?" Shikamaru called after his father as he put the pieces together quickly. If he father had to make that choice he had to have had a lover.

"Choza" He whispered, barely heard by the other and he continued talking on, "You have an hour before the dinner"

Shikamaru stood as he watched his father's retreating back. The need to produce heirs ripping apart another pair.

* * *

><p>Within the hour Choji was ready to be announced at his party. He wore a kimono of silk, died red. A dark cloud hung over his head, but he did his best to not let it show. He circled the room, gracefully receiving congratulations from his friends. He looked all over for the only person he really wanted to see.<p>

Shikamaru leaned against the wall in the back, he watched his lover, longing to be by his side. He made eye contact with his best friend briefly, only to smile sadly and nod his head. Just as the large ninja was moving toward him, his mother grabbed his arm and lead him over to a young Akimichi girl.

She was pretty enough, this Akimichi Kanna, Choji's distant cousin also from the direct line. Her cheeks were adorned with swirls of teal, topped by large red eyes. Her round face framed by brown tendrils. She wore a deep violet kimono, accentuating her voluptuous figure. She laughed at something Choji's mom had said, it was musical. She just looked like she belonged with him. Shikamaru's stomach curled, yes she was a lucky woman.

"Hello, Shikamaru-kun" a masculine voice drew him from his self loathing.

"Good evening, Hyuugas" He gazed upon his company. Neji had a silver kimono, his long hair flowed down his back. His wife's arm rested in his. She wore a silk kimono of lavender, delicately emphasizing her swollen womb.

After the deaths of Hiashi and Hanabi, Hinata was renamed heir so long as she married Neji to unite the branches and ease the transition from war to peace and between heads. They had wed in the large garden Hinata's mother had made, only the Konaha 11, their leaders, clan heads and the Hyuuga council were present.

"Hey guys!" Naruto flowed through the crowed toward them; he was followed by his ever present raven haired shadow. During the final battle of the war, Uchiha Madara was beating Naruto, intent on taking the kyuubi. Seeing the blonde release more of the demon caused something to snap inside Uchiha Sasuke and he turned on his elder relative. Together he and Naruto ended the battle and returned to the village. After Sasuke's trial, Naruto was named the 7th Hokage and they were married soon after, taking the last name 'Uchimaki'.

"Where are the twins?" Hinata inquired.

"With Kakashi and Iruka-sensei" Naruto responded, "We are heading out to pick them up as soon as we tell Choji congratulations, but we wanted to say hey to everyone else first! Believe it!" Sasuke nodded behind him, he didn't speak often; had always been a man of few words.

The group smiled at him and he headed off once more grabbing the Uchiha on his way.

"We must be heading out too, I do not want my dear wife on her feet any longer." With a smirk quick exchange of goodbye's, Neji scooped his wife in his arms and vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Placing a hand on the back of his head, Shikamaru sighed. He watched his father now push through the crowd toward him-would this night never end?

"Son, I would like you to meet Nara Kukiko" Guiding the brunette behind him to Shikamaru's point of view. Without asking, he knew this was the woman his father wanted him to marry. She wasn't helpless in looks, creamy skin stretched over high cheekbones. She had a pouty lower lip with a thin top, with a small scar present past the cupids bow. Her brown hair was parted on the side and tied loosely at her neck, a natural blonde streak lay exposed by the part. The woman had large brown doe eyes, with flecks of green. Her lithe body covered in a pale pink kimono. Not too hard on the eyes at all. Shikamaru had to thank their fathers for at least choosing pretty brides for the both of them. However, try as she might she did not compare to the beauty of his lover, especially when Choji's cheeks were flushed with passion and his lips swollen from demanding kisses.

"Hello, Kukiko-chan. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"The pleasure is mine, Shikamaru-san" she bowed her head, Shikamaru fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I think I will leave you two alone to get better acquainted" Shikaku walked off, praying to the kami's this worked out.

"Well, at least you're attractive." She blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"Gomen, it was nothing." She blushed lightly

"You don't want to get married either, huh?"

"Don't take it personal, I just not really excited to marry someone I don't know"

"You have a lover too then?"

"Over there, glaring at you. How about you?" She pointed toward Inuzuka Kiba who was standing against the wall next to the door.

"Over there, talking to his future wife" She tried to hold it in, she really tired but it her lips could no longer contain it, she laughed. Shikamaru looked at her briefly before joining her in laughter. There was nothing truly funny about the situation, just that both pined for someone they couldn't be with, because of their clan.

"I would love to stay and chat to my soon to be husband, but my lover just gave me the 'we need to talk' eyes."

"I have a better idea, come one" Shikamaru wrapped his arm around his intended and led her over to Choji and his fiancé. "Since the party is wrapping up, would you two like to accompany us on a walk in the forest?" Choji looked around, the party was winding down and he would be allowed to leave with Kanna. He nodded wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began to head out. Before leaving they stopped and invited Kiba to join as well.

The night was calm and comfortable, the moon shone brightly, casting its angelic light across the land. The Nara pair dropped the pretense as soon as they knew they wouldn't be seen from those at the party. The Nara practically jumped into the arms of their respective Akimichi, nearly knocking them down.

"Congratulations, Cho" Shikamaru kissed his lover. It had been too emotionally exhausting of a day to be without the comfort of his larger lover. Once the kiss was broken Choji looked to his fiancé, intent on telling her he was in love with Shikamaru, however she was deep a conversation with the shadow of the tree along the path. The chaotic chakra signature revealed the shadow to be a civilian.

"Well then ladies and gentlemen, I believe we all have some explaining to do" Choji chuckled lightly grabbing a hold of Shikamaru's hand.

The man from the shadows exposed himself. He wore dark blue clothing which rippled against his muscles, well honed by his trade as a Ferrier. His blond hair was covered with a dark hat, but his crystal green eyes stood out against his tanned skin. Kanna grabbed his hand and pulled him with the group.

The group traveled farther down the path, to a row of benches sitting on either side.

Each pair sat with their respective lover, Shikamaru and Choji taking the bench overlooking the clearing. They talked about their hopes, and dreams, willingness to marry but not the ones they were forced to, but lack of way around it. They needed heirs.

"I think we are going to turn in. The nights we can spend with our lover are coming to an end and I intend on making the most of it." Kukiko boldly declared. She was highly outspoken with little decorum around people she trusted. With a quick exchange of 'good night's' she took her lover by the hand and lead him into the forest, where a howl and "I LOVE THIS WOMAN" was heard moments later.

The remaining pair chucked before Kanna and her lover, Tenchi, decided it was time to turn in as well. With a few exchanges of 'good night' and 'it was nice to meet you' they were headed down the path, walking toward the civilian sect of the village.

Shikamaru shifted his position so his head was laying, face up, in his lover's lap watching the clouds float past. Choji brought out his chip bag from his kimono sleeve and opened them. They slowly fell into their normal routine.

"Hey Shika, there is only one chip left. Would you like it?" He placed the chip to his lover's lips. Without hesitation, Shikamaru grabbed Choji's hand; quickly he swallowed the chip and drew his boyfriend's fingers into his mouth, licking them clean of lingering crumbs and flavoring. He made eye contact with his teammate as he twirled his tongue around the finger tips and down the length of the fingers, seductively.

He released the appendages from his mouth with a soft pop and sat up. He thrust his fingers into thick auburn locks, pulling their faces together. Their tongues danced together, moving in sync.

The sound of a tongue clicking drew them from their embrace.

"Now. Now you two, out in the open? What if Tsuki or Komaru were awake and saw you?" Naruto joked with the blushing pair.

"Not like they have seen you two all over one another by now" Shikamaru retorted. The moon bathed the Uchimaki pair, giving each an ethereal appearance. Their hands were wound together and each held a sleeping toddler in their other arm. The blush staining Naruto's cheeks stood out, even in the dim light.

"We lock the door. You never know when a toddler is going to wonder in and laugh saying 'Poppa jump Daddy'." Sasuke blanched slightly at Naruto's brashness but the other pair just chuckled.

"Come Dobe, we have a date with our door lock tonight, and I don't want to be late" Sasuke joked slightly as he nodded to the other pair, in salutation.

"Teme! Night you guys. Don't forget to wrap it before you tap it!" Naruto called over his shoulder as the happy couple headed off to their house.

"It's not like we can get pregnant" Choji morbidly chuckled.

Shikamaru didn't hear him, though as he watched the Uchimaki walk off into the night. Once they were cleared from view he turned to his lover.

"You love me, I have a plan."

"What is it? Yeah, I love you"

"Then trust me with it. Now where were we?" He quickly drew their lips back together with force. He was unable to withstand the happiness feeling his heart fore Shikamaru had a plan indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please read and review...sorry about the slight cliffy...what is Shika going to do? Insert a womb and keep it alive via chakra? Get married to Kukiko, while Choji marries Kanna and just be happily married. Go under intense training to learn to create a chakra womb? Wait and see :)


	7. Wedded Bliss and Pain

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Sasuke, not me **

**Please Read and Review! **

**This is set up as multiple different days throughout their lives. Thus, each chapter represents a new step in their relationship. Yes, they are now 'boyfriend's', and are still best friends so I use those terms interchangeably with this pair.**

**This Chapter contains YAOI- ChoShikaCho! The first is one of my favorite Yaoi lemons I have ever written, leave a review to tell me how it compares to my others ;) **

***Sorry it took sooo long, but I redid chapter 6 and it does take me forever to write decent lemons, and this chapter has 2!* This is also the longest chapter I have ever written for a non-oneshot story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Chip<strong>

**Chapter 7: Wedded Bliss and Pain **

A young chuunin opened the paper door in front of him and entered the room with a package in his arms. With a sigh, Shikamaru laid out the silk wedding kimono on the chair, before moving over to look out the window of the back room in the Garden-of-Happiness. The clouds floated over head, carefree over the land they pass. It had been a year since he had met Kukiko, his world turned upside down with changes.

Today, in just under two hours, he would be married, tied for the rest of his life.

Arms wrapped around his waist, locking him in place, "You know Shikamaru, if I were the enemy you would be dead"

"Good thing you're not my enemy then" He turned in the embrace and wrapped his own arms around the short brunette's shoulders. Her hair was down and hanging loosely down her back, and parted on the side. She wore s simple black t-shirt with tan cropped pants, something that could easily be removed as to not mess her hair, once it was complete, when she was dressing for the ceremony.

"Are you happy about getting hitched?" Her face turned up to his with a blinding smile.

"I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life." He returned her smile and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She grimaced, at Shikamaru's concerned look she grabbed his hand and brought it to her womb, "Baby Nara might grow up to be a Taijutsu specialist!" Kukiko laughed as Shikamaru blanched.

"I can accept that, as long as there isn't a green jumpsuit in sight." He nodded.

"I'll leave you to get ready, see you at the end of the aisle!" she kissed him quickly on the cheek before bouncing out of the room. Shikamaru chuckled as he once more turned to the window to watch the clouds.

"Hey Shikamaru" a seductive voice purred from the door way followed by the sound of wood sliding against wood as the door was closed

"Choji" Shikamaru frowned, "What are you doing here?" The larger man said nothing but proceeded to eat his potato chips as he looked at the window with his best friend.

"I just though you would like one more tryst with your paramour before you tie the knot" he chuckled at Shikamaru's blush as he offered the shadow ninja the snacks. Not commenting, Shikamaru took a chip and continued to watch the clouds pass over head, he leaned into his lover, allowing himself to soak up the familiar heat before he was wed. On the biggest day of his life, he wanted, no, he _needed_ this man by his side to relax his nerves.

"You know, it's funny. I can take down a member of the Akatsuki with little fear and full confidence in my plan. But, when it comes to this, although I am very happy, I'm scared out of my mind" Shikamaru confessed.

"Don't worry, Shika. It will work out" Choji wrapped his free arm around the smaller man's waist

"There is only one chip left; take it" Shikamaru softly commanded, licking his bottom lip and looking to the taller ninja.

Knowing this was the last time he would see his best friend and lover before he was married; Choji took the chip gently between his fingers and placed it on his tongue, chewed and swallowed. He looked down and into the soft black eyes, teasingly slow he inserted and sucked each finger free of the bar-b-que flavoring, twirling his tongue around each tip and moaning slightly at the taste. After all the flavoring was removed from his own digits he grasped his lovers writs, bringing his hand to his mouth, the sucked and nipped and licked the appendages. He watched in satisfaction as Shikamaru's eyes clouded over in lust.

With a moan, Choji released his lover's wrist and wrapped his arm around the Nara heir and pulled him close. He drew the raven into a kiss that was so intense, Shikamaru's toes curled at the sensation. Moving instinctively with his boyfriend, he parted his lips and allowed their tongues to duel in a battle for domination.

Shikamaru pushed the larger ninja against the wall as he took control of the kiss. His tongue swept over every inch of Choji's mouth. Tasting him and remembering him this way for all time. He clasped Choji's t-shirt, pulling him closer so he could deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss, only briefly; just long enough to tear the 'Food' proclaiming shirt over auburn locks. The shadow manipulator's hands traveled over all the newly exposed skin frantically. The smoothness of the skin contrasted under weapon callused palms, only blemished by raised and puckered scars from battle.

With frantic fever, Shikamaru broke the kiss to trail hot kisses along his paramour's jaw and neck, licking and nipping across Choji's collar bone. He smirked when the Akimichi's head fell back at his actions, with his breath coming in large open mouth pants.

"Hhhh, Shikamaru" Choji moaned as Shikamaru sucked his pulse point hard enough to leave a purple mark.

Shikamaru pulled back to look at his lover, lust clouding his eyes. He placed a finger at the base of Choji's throat, slowly training it down his sternum, over his full tattooed abdomen, and hooked it in the waistband of plain gray shorts.

"Never forget, Shika," he said with a voice husky with passion as Shikamaru pulled the shorts and underlying boxers down roughly exposing Choji's ridged flesh to the open air, "You belong to me"

"Always" Shikamaru said pressed his lips to his chest before dropping to his knees and pressing soft, yet possessive, kisses over his thighs as both his callused hands gripped the base of his torrid length.

Choji looked down at the amazing man kneeling before him. His cheeked were flushed as he held the Akimichi's erection in both hands with his mouth moving toward it. He was amazed someone this wonderful would ever want to be with him physically, love him emotionally and be one with his soul.

Shikamaru pressed his lips against the engorged head, depositing hot, open mouth kisses along the head and shaft. He worshiped his lover's manhood with his lips and tongue, his mouth sucking and licking from the base to the head and back again over the velvet skin. His cheeks grazing the course hair of his lover's thick thighs as he worshiped one side and then the next.

The larger man's breathing hitched as the Nara heir took his thick appendage into his mouth, encasing the member in moist, warmth and sucked him hard. He slide his mouth and lips up and down, hallowing his cheeks, while his rough hands clasped the thick shaft, twisting them as they moved up and down over the area that his mouth wasn't covering.

Arrows of passion shot through Choji's body as the shadow manipulator pulled him deeper into his mouth. Every few strokes, his teeth would lightly graze the sensitive shaft, adding to the intensity of fast rhythm Shikamaru had began to set up. His large hands slipped onto the back of Shikamaru's head, guiding his movements as he descended farther on his length. Choji watched his lover, his manhood filling his mouth and he moaned.

The raven haired man sucked once more on the thick shaft before releasing it. Lifting the corded appendage, he pressed his mouth to the soft sack below, drawing them into his mouth while his hands stimulated the length. Running his tongue over them, he moaned around them, while the vibrations shot up his lover's spine.

"Shika," Choji's breathing hitched as Shikamaru replied with a drawn out hum around his sack, "I want to cum inside you"

The genius removed himself, unwillingly, and lifted himself back up to draw Choji into a passionate kiss. He nipped at the swollen lips, demanding entrance. His tongue swept across his partners, tasting him, relishing the feel, dominating his mouth. He moaned into the kiss as he deepened it.

Choji flipped their positions, pushing Shikamaru's back into to wall and took control of the kiss. He deepened it by lifting his smaller lover higher. In an attempt to get as close to his paramour as possible, Shikamaru broke the kiss, momentarily as lifted his black shirt over his head and threw it across the room. They both moaned as their naked chests touched. Both men began to thrust lightly against their partner as they resumed kissing between shallow breaths. Hands roamed over expanses of skin, nails lightly scraping, leaving red lines of possessiveness in their wake.

Hooking his thumbs in his waistband, Shikamaru removed his green pants and arched his body in an effort to touch Choji's, but he needed more. With a small hop, Shikamaru had his legs wrapped around his lover's waist. He let out a gasp as his back hit the wall and their groins met harshly.

Frantically, they thrust against one another, realizing their time together was growing short. Choji placed three fingers to Shikamaru's lips. Nipping each tip, the genius soothed the appendages with his tongue, lathing each digit until it was coated in slick saliva. With a small moan he released the fingers; Choji's eyes had darkened even further with desire.

The auburn haired man moved his slickened fingers to his lover's entrance. Although saliva was not the best of lubricants, his first finger slid with relative ease into the tight ring of muscle. Moving the digit forward and back, Choji inserted it deeper each time. He added a second, stretching his fingers, making the muscles more pliant, to relax the young Nara, Choji peppered his shoulders, collarbone and neck with feather light kisses and light nips, earning him slight moans and small shivers from the man before him.

Determining Shikamaru was prepared enough, after all he was years from a virgin, one large hand grabbed the thin hip, lifting Shikamaru, while the other guided his erect and pulsating member to the now stretched passage. Slowly, he inserted himself, pushing past he loosened ring of muscle. Once he was full nestled inside the Nara, he paused, giving his smaller lover time to adjust.

Once Shikamaru rocked his hips and moaned, Choji began to move. Slowly at first, he moved with long, and deep thrusts, watching his teammates face for even the slightest sign of discomfort. Finding none he increased the velocity of his thrusts.

"Ah, Cho!" Shikamaru yelled in a breathless voice as stars appeared before his eyes, and jolts of white hot passion shot through his body turning his blood to lava when Choji struck his prostate. Maintaining the angle the Akimichi continued to thrust to strike the gland with each thrust.

As their bodies rocked as one, Shikamaru's head fell back and his eyes screwed shut. His mouth hung open to get enough oxygen to full his body. Each breath was raspy and his throat constricted as he approached the precipice of ecstasy. His fingers thread through auburn locks as Choji rested his forehead against the quaking shoulder of his lover.

Each sound of sweat slicked skin slapping against sweat slicked skin was punctuated by the moans and gasps of the two men moving in synchronicity in the wooden room. Choji grasped Shikamaru's hips tighter when he felt his breath quicken and he dangled near the edge of his climax. He was close too. He sped his thrusts, pumping and snapping his hips harder into the lithe body of the genius. With his forehead resting against his shoulder, Choji was able to watch his own length disappear into his lover as the other's member rubbed against his damp skin, leaving a train of his early essence with each stroke against the lush curvature of his swirl marked abdomen.

"So close," Shikamaru moaned as his end approached. Choji grasped his member and stroked in time with his thrusts.

"Cum for me, Shika" he moaned out as his thighs and abdomen tightened to a near painful state as his whole body concentrated on his motions, the need to be in his lover, with his lover for all time was crushing down on him. Only his most precious person before him and pleasure existed.

Shikamaru's muscles tightened, his toes curled and the rocked to meet every frenzied thrust of his paramour's pelvis and hand working simultaneously to bring him to the edge.

"CHO" Shikamaru screamed as he bit down on his lover's neck hard and he came apart at the seams, his length shooting jets of his passion against his lover's creamy skin, his body trembling wildly with the intensity of his passion. With a few more furor thrusts, Choji filled his lover with his seed as he moaned his climax as well.

Slowly, their heart beats returned to their natural rhythm, their fevered skin cooled and their bones returned. Choji pulled his flaccid member from his lover and Shikamaru removed his legs from the larger mans hips. The Akimichi bent over and grasped Shikamaru's black shirt and wiped both of them clean before dropping it once more on the floor. Placing a quick kiss on Shikamaru's lips he began to get dressed.

"You need to get read. Kukiko would kill you if she saw you at the altar looking thoroughly ravished." Choji chuckled as he looked over his lover, his skin was flushed, and his hair was sweaty with some tendrils falling from his ponytail. Truth be told, to Choji, this was when he looked the best.

"That woman is more troublesome than my mom" he said with a sigh. In truth, he cared for her, and couldn't wait to be a dad, but she was a bossy little woman who liked to have her way and make everything as perfect as possible. Her heart was at least in the right place.

"I'm going to go so you can get right on that." He chucked, "I love you so much, Shikamaru"

"I love you, too, Choji"

With one more chaste kiss, the Akimichi walked out the door, leaving his lover behind to get ready for the wedding alone.

* * *

><p>A young chuunin stood in the center of a large garden at an arch decorated in fragrant flowers, a single white rose in hand. There were a few chairs set up in rows in the garden, in them were the closest family and friends of the soon to be newlyweds. At the altar would be some of the closest people to each of the pair exchanging vows. To the left of Shikamaru stood Inuzuka Kiba, dressed in a deep red kimono that matched his tattoos, he stared off into space, still a little uncomfortable with the whole situation. Next to Kiba stood Hyuuga Neji, clad in a dark gray silk kimono, smirking at his daughter, Hitomi, as she slept peacefully in her mother's arms. To his left was Hatake Kakashi, dressed in black, his face still covered by his mask and a patch rested over his left eye, he appeared to be smirking at his God-Children, Uchimaki Tsuki and Komaru, who were making faces while bouncing on Sasuke's and their other God-Father, Sabaku no Gaara's, laps respectively.<p>

Shikamaru smirked as closed his eyes and allowed his other senses to take control. The scent of the lavender, cherry blossoms and roses wafted through the air on the slight breeze. A stink quartet played light and romantic classical music, feeling the air with the feeling of love, relaxing the slightly nervous Nara.

"Are you sure about this, son?" Hunter green clad Shikaku asked Shikamaru, drawing him from his musings.

"I have never been surer about anything in my life." He said matter of factly.

Placing his hand on his son's shoulder, he gave a reassuring squeeze before nodding and sitting down in the front row next to his wife just in time for the music to change, signaling the procession of the others to join the men at the altar.

The doors open in the back revealing Akimichi Kanna. Her red eyes sparkled and her round face framed by loose brown tendrils falling gently from the curls nested on top of her head. She simply glowed. Her body wrapped in a soft green kimono with pale yellow obi, accentuating her teal swirls and her voluptuous figure and her 8th month swollen womb. She carried a single yellow rose. On her way up the aisle she smiled at Tenchi, upon making her way to the altar she smiled softly at Shikamaru before moving over.

Once Kanna was standing, Yamanaka Ino began her way up the aisle. Her large clear blue eyes shone with happiness. Her flaxen blond hair was twisted up in a chignon, with her fringe still hanging over her face. A deep purple kimono with pink obi wrapped around her body, hugging her womanly curves. She carried a pink rose in her hands. She winked at her boyfriend, Genma and walked the rest of the way up the aisle, her eyes never again leaving Shikamaru.

With Ino in place, Nara Kukiko left the door way with the rice paper doors sliding closed behind her. Her brown hair was tied up in braids and twisted into an elegant design. Her swollen womb was emphasized in her silver kimono with a red wine obi resting against her baby bump. Kukiko's due date was three days ago but she hadn't shown signs of labor; she was to be induced in four days. The flower she carried was a burgundy red rose. She smiled as she walked up the aisle, when she got to the end she winked and stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth at Kiba then hugged Shikamaru.

Uchimaki Naruto, who was standing in the arch to preside over the wedding chucked softly at the brazen girls actions. His ocean blue eyes shone with mirth from under his Hokage Hat. Shikamaru looked at him and then at the young Nara woman who was currently making faces at the Inuzuka behind him, she was glowing with her pregnancy, looking radiant in the silver that gave her large brown eyes an added sparkle of mischief. When the music changed once more all eyes directed down the aisle.

The rice paper doors slid open revealing a sight that took Shikamaru's breath away.

Choji stood clad in the same black kimono as Shikamaru. His auburn hair hung loosely down his back but still managed to frame his round face and emphasize his red swirled cheeks, and his eyes sparkling with happiness and his skin glowing with joy, his eyes never leaving his Nara lover.

A soft breeze blew in the garden, rustling the cherry blossoms, adding to the melody the strings of the quartet were making, a few petals blew loose and fluttered around Choji on his way to his lover, in a way that could be termed planned or cliché, but that didn't matter to the Nara. To him it was magic and only served to amplify the beauty of the moment, Choji walking toward him, with a smile on his face carrying a white rose. Shikamaru's heart was near busting with happiness.

When Choji finally arrived at the arch he grabbed Shikamaru's one hand. He placed the rose he had carried in the delicate fold of the Nara's dark kimono, and then waited patiently as Shikamaru did the same to him. They clasped hands and turned to look at Naruto, who was all smiles remembering his wedding day.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…" Naruto had started but the Nara had tuned him out. His eyes raked across his lover's face. A smirk played across the shadow manipulator's lips as he noticed a large purple bruise standing out proudly on the Akimichi's neck, loudly proclaiming who he belonged to. He was full of love for the man standing beside him; he knew he would never move on if something happened to him, nor would he want to. Choji was his best friend turned lover, the one who always had his back, regardless of the circumstances, the one he could always trust with his own life. He was Shikamaru's soul.

Feeling Shikamaru's gaze, Choji turned his attention from the words of the Hokage, to his lover. He smiled pure sunshine at his soon to be husband. In truth, the wedding did not matter much, it was only a way to protect the children they were going to raise together so the clan's could not take one of the children away if something happened to their biological father. Choji had married Shikamaru in his heart six years prior to this moment.

'I love you' Shikamaru mouthed to his soon to be husband

'I love you' Choji mouthed back and turned his head back to the Hokage.

"But that is enough about our younger days; this is about who Shikamaru and Choji are today and how they are committing their lives together for eternity. In light of the fact, the pair has elected to write their own vows. Shikamaru," Naruto looked at the Nara, giving a nod signaling it was time for him to speak.

"Cho, from the moment I met you, I knew you would be special in my life, although just how special I didn't know. Quickly, you became my best friend and my closest confidant, the one I knew I would gladly give my life a thousand times over for. You have been there for me, and helped me cope with my guilt when nobody else could, I can't live without you. You are the first person I think of when I wake, the last I think of before I sleep, and you are always waiting for me in my dreams. If I live to be a hundred and every day we lay outside watching the clouds and eating chips for the rest of my life, I will be the happiest man on the planet. I vow myself to you, with all that I am and all I will become, to be a father to your children and your partner in life and to carry you when you cannot stand and lean on you when I am in need. I love you, more than anything." Shikamaru ended, Choji was tearing up.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Choji" he pulled he looked over at his own lover from under his hat, showing the tear that had puddle in his eye.

"Shika, the day we met I was excluded from a game with the other children, because I was *clears throat* chubby. After they rejected me, you stopped playing with them and came to sit by me and we watched the clouds roll by and ate chips. I knew that day you would be special to my life, and from that day you have had my undying loyalty, friendship and love. I remember all of our firsts. Our first kiss was during a day we skipped at the academy when Kiba and Naruto were cuddled up sleeping, our first deeper kiss when we became a part of Team Asuma, the first time we confessed our love was in the hospital after the battle with the Sound Ninja 4, and *blushes* other firsts that mark our history together. You were my first friend, my first kiss, my first love, my first everything and I want you to be my only. I vow myself to you, with all that I am and all that I will become, to be a father to your children and your partner in life and to carry you when you cannot stand and lean on you when I am in need. I once said that I would never give up the last chip for anyone, but that isn't true. I love you, Nara Shikamaru, more than the last chip." A tear slid down his cheek and he turned back to Naruto, indicating he was finished. Shikamaru's wiped the stray tear with the pad of his thumb.

The blonde Hokage continued. "Take the rings, please" Kiba and Kukiko handed Shikamaru and Choji the rings they had been holding for them, "Shikamaru, repeat after me please. Two flames, one light"

"Two flames, one light"

"Akimichi Choji, I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your husband."

"Akimichi Choji, I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your husband."

"Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light, guided by the Will of Fire"

"Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light, guided by the Will of Fire" Shikamaru slid the solid yellow gold band onto the larger man's finger.

"Choji, now you, repeat after me please. Two flames, one light" Naruto recited.

"Two flames, one light"

"Nara Shikamaru, I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your husband."

"Nara Shikamaru, I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your husband."

"Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light, guided by the Will of Fire"

"Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light, guided by the Will of Fire" Choji slid the solid yellow gold band onto the shadow wielder's finger.

Naruto stepped back, revealing a small table with a bowl and bottle on it. He indicated for the pair to join him with a nod of his head.

"The sake ceremony is meant to represent many things. Both will pour sake into the bowl. The sake representing their individual life, their past, the sake poured into the bowl shows how they are no longer two people but a unit, forsaking their individual identity for one another. Each will hold the bowl for the other to drink from before drinking themselves. This represents how Shikamaru and Choji shall take care of one another by putting their husband's needs before their own."Naruto explained the meaning of the ceremony as Shikamaru poured a small amount of sake from the bottle into the bowl before handing it to Choji to add some to the bowl as well. Clasping his hands around the bowl, Shikamaru brought it to his husband's lips for him to drink then took a drink from the dish himself. He handed the bowl to Choji. The larger ninja held the bowl to Shikamaru's lips for him to drink before he took a drink himself then placing the bowl back on the table. **(1)**

The pair clasped hands as they, and the Hokage, moved back to their original positions.

"With the completion of the sake ceremony, I now pronounce you married." Choji leaned in for the kiss before a tan hand stopped his lips. "Hey, I didn't say you could kiss him yet, there is something else I want to say." Choji blushed and the rest of the congregation chucked, except Shikamaru who muttered 'troublesome' under his breath.

"You guys are two of the first people to except me, and I never knew how else to truly show it, so consider this my 'Thank You', you may now kiss your husband" With that the newlyweds looked at Naruto a moment, and smiled at him, before their lips met in the middle in a chaste kiss since there were children around.

"Ah come on! I know you can do better than that!" Kukiko heckled before the pair broke apart and smirked at her, Choji blushed slightly.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji!" The pair thread their fingers together as they walked down the aisle to cheers from friends and family. They had decided to keep their own last names, because it was easier for clan duties. They were married, what their last name was didn't matter as long as they were together.

* * *

><p>After everyone had exited the garden, in favor of food or taking pictures, the chairs and arch were removed from the garden. Once everyone returned from dinner the small party would reconvene in the garden. Candles hung from the sakura trees and lit the path ways on the ground and hung from hooks around the space, bathing it in a soft glow. The string quartet was still in place with a DJ setting up behind them, ready to take over after the first dance. The newlyweds would not be there for long before they left, however the party would continue on into the night.<p>

The first to return were the Hokage with his husband and children, they escorted Tsunade as well as Yuuhi Kurenai and her daughter, Shiori, who was Shikamaru's God-Daughter and the only heir left behind with the passing of Ausuma-sensei. Soon, the Nara clan and Akimichi clan elders and the parents of the couple appeared with the clan elders and head of the Yamanaka clan. The head of the Aburame, Shibi escorted the head of the Inuzuka, Hana. The dates and children of those in the wedding party arrived as well and the other sensei's and ninja in the village. Life is too short, especially for a ninja, so they attend as many parties as they can to celebrate love.

The DJ called attention to the door as those in attendance mingled about. Party music began to pump through the system as he announced Akimichi Kanna escorted by Hatake Kakashi; they moved into the edge of the large clearing and waited. Yamanaka Ino was escorted by Hyuuga Neji; they entered arm and arm and moved to the clearing. The next pair announced was Nara Kukiko was escorted by Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba did the 'Funky Chicken' while the pregnant Kukiko stuck to a tamer entrance, the water sprinkler, much to the delight of the guests.

Lastly, the DJ announced the new couple and slowly the party music faded into the background. They didn't dance in or link arms, instead they held hands, Shikamaru rubbing the back of his head with the other one. They took their spot at the center of the clearing; the quartet began playing a slow and sweet melody. As was a growing custom, the newlyweds embraced one another and began moving to the music. They did not spin in circles, or even move their feet, they stayed stationary, holding each other close and swaying in time with their foreheads touching and eyes closed. Like this, they were locked in their own world where they didn't have to worry about clan business or ninja wars, here it was just them.

They continued to hold on to one another, oblivious to the DJ who just announced that the members of the wedding party were to join them in their dance. The song ended, yet they kept swaying. It wasn't until the guests clapped that they were roused from though positions.

The DJ then invited everyone to dance the next slow song with the couple. Choji and Shikamaru, this time moved to the music of the strings as the dance floor filled with others. Ino was wrapped in Genma's arms, Sakura and Sai moved as one, Shino and Tenten swayed in the corner, Gaara learned how to dance a slow dance from Lee-although he would rather watch. Kankuro pushed his sister around the dance floor while Kakashi and Anko read a familiar orange book as they swayed. Shibi extended a hand to Hana, Kanna swayed with Tenchi and Kiba held his girlfriend Kukiko, joking about her belly being between them. Shikaku and his wife danced beside Choza and his wife, while Inoichi danced with his nearby.

Neji and Hinata danced with Hitomi being held by each while Kurenai taught Shiori how to move. Naruto and Sasuke each held a kid on a hip and wrapped an arm around each other, forming a circle around them and their children.

When the music ended, the string quartet packed up their instruments and the DJ began to play music with more of a party feel, all the younger ninja's and non-ninja's began to dance in frantic fashion.

Choji and Shikamaru walked around to all the guests, thanking them for coming and listening to advice before they bowed out for the night, with one more hug to Shiori, Kukiko and Kanna they left through the rice paper door and headed toward their honeymoon destination-their bedroom, in their home between their clan compounds

* * *

><p>The pair walked calmly to their home, hands linked and simply enjoying the night. The moment they entered their home and closed the door Shikamaru slammed his husband against the wall and kissed him hard, his hands grabbing frantically at Choji's kimono pulling it from his voluminous body as he ground their groins together, working them both to fully erect.<p>

Choji returned the kiss with equal fever, his large hands pushing the kimono down his husband's toned smooth shoulders. His moan drew Shikamaru from his passion-induced frenzy.

"Shit, Cho. This is our first night together as an officially married couple, we should take it slow." He looked his lover in the eyes, not breaking the contact as he shed the rest of his kimono and hung it over the back of the loveseat, his husband doing the same thing. Once they were each gloriously naked, Shikamaru took Choji's hand and lead him through the apartment to their bedroom. The moon light streaming through the window illuminated their path as well as their pale bodies as they walked; unembarrassed by their nudity in the presence of the man they loved.

When they were in their bedroom, each moved to opposite sides of the futon and looked at one another. Both rested one knee on the futon before adding the second, meeting in the middle in a passionate kiss. Arms embraced their lover, holding them where they had always belonged. Their bodies molded together as they managed to lie down without separating their beings or their mouths.

Choji released the kiss, drawing in a shaky breath before dipping his head once more caressing Shikamaru's lips with his own. He nearly moaned into it, it was war and yielding with more love than even the heavens possessed. He pushed himself closer, moving instinctively he licked Shikamaru's lower lip, asking for entrance, which was always readily available to him. His tongue swept across his husbands, tasting him truly for the first time since their tryst in the morning.

Shikamaru's fingers played across his lovers back, massaging the hard sinew covered in smooth pale skin, the occasional scar changing the texture and making the larger man's muscle jump involuntarily. He deepened the kiss, taking control and tasted the inside of Choji's mouth. He buried his fingers in the auburn locks, drawing his husband closer and wrapping a leg around his strong hips, clashing their groins together.

Moaning at the sensations, Choji took control of the kiss once more, exploring Shikamaru's mouth with a passionate vigor and passion filled intensity they would, indeed, consume them both at the height of their ecstasy. He pulled back once more, gasping for air.

Gently, Shikamaru unwrapped his leg and propped himself up on an elbow and allowing his other hand brush against the exposed curved side of the Akimichi. Most people saw Choji as the f-word, much of that was attributed to the style of clothes he wore and his clan's fighting style. However, this was not the case, although he was larger than the average ninja, he did not have fat rolls, his skin was taunt over the muscle and the layer of solid chakra stores. Every inch of him possessed potential energy, waiting for the right moment to be unleashed on the battle field.

In one word, his lover was beautiful and most people didn't know it, because they were too fixated on what they think they saw, meaning there was far less competition for his affection than say Naruto had with people interested in Sasuke. At every turn it seemed some tart was trying to take the raven Uchimaki from his home and husband, Shikamaru was glad he wouldn't have to worry about it due to shallowness, not that he would ever have to worry about Choji's fidelity.

The young Nara sighed blissfully as he continued to look over his husband. The moon lit skin beckoned him. He kissed the exposed flesh from neck to collarbone and back, his tongue leaving hot and moist trails in its wake.

Choji's spine tingled as if thousands of beads were massaged against it. He tried to pull Shikamaru closer to him but was denied. He settled for untying the genius' hair and thrusting his large fingers in the soft raven locks. He gasped softly as his husband's fingers danced down his abdomen and over each thigh with ghost like caresses.

"Shika" Choji moaned as his mind began to unravel with the most delicate of touches.

The shadow wielder's hand slipped across the delicate skin of the Akimichi's hips until he wrapped his large hand around the hot, pulsating organ at the apex of Choji's thighs.

Choji grasped onto Shikamaru's back and held on. Air fled his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath. It was nothing new to him how his lover could set his body aflame with their more innocent of intimate activities; petting drove him wild.

Akimichi Choji pushed his smaller lover so he was on his back, breaking the strokes to his groin. He took control and kissed his way down his husband's muscled chest and toned core.

The larger man kissed the delicate skin on the inside of the Nara's hip before he nuzzled the jet brown curls in which nested his husband's arousal. Choji gently kissed the tip of the other's member before his tongue swirled around the top, licking a pearl of his essence, tasting the salty bitterness of his seed. Shikamaru's hands slither into the auburn spikes, holding his lover to him.

After licking his lips, Choji descends on his husband's length, sucking it hard into his mouth. Once hand holds his hips down as the other rubs his thigh gently before joining his mouth on the aching length. With a loud moan from Shikamaru, Choji sucked harder, removing his mouth from the stiff manhood in favor of kissing down the throbbing vein on the underside of his rock hard shaft. Choji pumped him harder while taking one of his testicles into his mouth.

The guiding hand pulls at his locks, singling to stop. The Nara pulled his husband up to meet his mouth in a dance of passion before releasing it and pushing his husband onto his back.

Kissing down Choji's abdomen, Shikamaru paused at his husband's navel. His now loose tresses grazed along the sensitive flesh, as he lapped at the depression. Goosebumps broke out over the soft flesh and Choji inhaled a shaky breath as his muscles twitched with each hot breath across his the trace amounts of saliva on his stomach creating a delicate contradiction across his skin between hot and cold, wet and dry.

Shikamaru lowered his face to the thick, quivering member standing out from the thick patch of auburn curls. Kissing the tip before licking it, the Nara licked up his lover's length, coating it before drawing the head into his mouth, gently scraping the slit as he pulled his mouth off. With a lick of his lips, he took as much of his husband's manhood into his mouth as he could, set up a rhythm as he moved up and down.

Choji moaned loudly as he watched he man moving between his legs. The flame moon light playing across his pale skin as his lips wrapped around Choji's aching length. His dark eyes wide open staring into the eyes of the one he was pleasuring. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder, running his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of the member.

The Akimichi's hand grasped Shikamaru's hair harder, guiding him, urging him to continue. His legs fell to the sides, wantonly, begging for more he thrust shallowly into the orifice around his length. A strong callused hand pressed his hips down to keep him from moving, while another hand cupped his testicles slowly massaging the sack gently. The lazy ninja could feel the sack tighten signaling his husband's impending release.

"Annhhh…Shika!" Choji moaned and screamed as he came apart at the seams. His thick release slid with ease down his lover's throat.

The Nara could not help but smirk as he looked at the larger man below him. His skin was flushed and covered with a gossamer layer of sweat. Slowly he crawled up his lover's body, placing soft kisses along the soft flesh. He licked each dark, flat nipple before blowing on them causing their pebbling.

Choji's breath was still coming in pants when Shikamaru finally managed to kiss him again. It was slow and passionate, giving and loving. He pulled away and placed three fingers on his husband's lower lip. He takes the appendages into his mouth, rolling his tongue around them. He moans with wonton desire that shot straight to the Nara's quivering member.

Shikamaru pulled his fingers from the warm mouth and placed them near his entrance. He circled the tight ring of muscle with my middle finger before sliding it into him. He traces his tongue down his chest with nips to leave tiny marks as he plunges the second finger into him. A look of discomfort paired with ecstasy anticipation crossed the Akimichi's face as Shikamaru began to scissor him, stretching him, adding a third finger. Choji wiggled uncomfortable as the genius expanded the space between his digits to further loosen the muscles.

"Ahh-nn-ah, Shika!" Choji shouted into the bedroom as the Nara struck his prostate gland. His muscles started pulsing around the fingers, pulling them in to the passage. Shikamaru began to move them in and out of his husband with speed and force as sweat covered Choji's skin and his erection leaked drops of pearly essence once more.

The sight was erotic and Shikamaru's erection tightened to the point of pain watching his lover take his fingers and moan with wonton abandon. Choji always was loud in bed, hence the need for their own house, their father's may have understood their love, but that did not mean they wanted to hear it.

Shikamaru removed his fingers from his husband, who whimpered at the loss.

"You ready to consummate our marriage?" Shikamaru smiled as he placed himself between his husband's thighs and bent down to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Hell yes, Shika, take me" Choji chuckled and returned the kiss as he wrapped his legs around his husband's narrow waist and guided his member into his awaiting body.

* * *

><p>The music blared on into the night, a plethora of party beats passed through the DJ's speakers. The older members left, some taking other's children to watch for the night as their parents celebrated and partied. By now the only ones left at the reception were seven of the other ten members of the Konoha 11 (Neji and Hinata were never ones for parties and Ino left with her boyfriend to celebrate her friend's wedding in private), the Sand Siblings, Sai, Sasuke, Kukiko, Kanna and Tenchi.<p>

"KANNA!" Tenchi screamed, causing the music to stop. The Akimichi female was kneeling in a puddle of fluid, grasping her stomach. Sakura immediately left her boyfriend's arms to examine the pregnant woman. Before she even touched the female, the smell of heated stagnant water hit her nose, signaling the puddle of fluid was the amniotic fluid.

"Her water broke, she is going into labor, we need to get her to the hospital" She commanded.

"Naruto, Sasuke, go get Shikamaru and Choji. They want to be there through labor and delivery. Tell them to bring Kanna's bag" Kukiko added to the order as she wobbled out the door following Kanna, Tenchi and Sakura with Kiba by her side.

The rest of the party broke up, heading to their own homes and awaited the news that the Akimichi had a new heir.

* * *

><p>The newlyweds moved together in a fluid rhythm. Moans and 'I love you's' filled the room, each taking deep breaths of the passion laden air. Their movements became disjointed as they fell into the abyss of ecstasy together. Falling bone-less-ly on top of his husband, Shikamaru pressed his cheek against his chest, waiting for their hearts to beat normally.<p>

"See Teme, I told you Shikamaru was the seme!" The pair on the futon spun to look at the door. Choji turned a vibrant shade of red. Shikamaru's first reaction was to flip out that someone saw his beautiful spouse, but after realizing who it was that walked in on them, the out of character possessive streak that Choji brought out in him, vanished. Choji was neither of their type, he wasn't blonde with electric blue eyes and raw power nor was he a well trained bastard with a chicken's ass on his head.

"It switches. About 55" Shikamaru replied as he pulled the cover over himself and his blushing husband. Switchers mean there is no role, both are seme and uke in the bedroom, depending on the night, however Shikamaru is seme about 55% of the time.

"Seriously! What the hell, I'm only 10!" Naruto exclaimed, his ass took a beating most nights of the month, not that he minded, but he only topped 10% of the time.

"As much as I would love to continue to talk about our sex lives, I would love to get back to my honeymoon. Kindly show yourselves out, not all of us enjoy being caught or watched"

"I just like to show everyone he is mine, besides you leave so many marks on him, we don't have to see you having sex. I saw that hickey this at the altar, it was huge!" Naruto pouted as he wrapped an arm around the raven's waist.

"Would you two focus? Kukiko sent us, Kanna went into labor and she said you would want to be there. Don't forget her bag. Let's go home, Dobe, we have the house to ourselves and I think the table and video camera have missed us." Wrapping an arm around his husband's shoulders, Sasuke guided them out the door.

"Remind me never to eat at their house again." Choji said, still slightly shell shocked from being caught and the realization he would soon be a father.

"Dually noted, come on let's get ready and head over"

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck are they!" the fiery little brunette paced the waiting room.<p>

"Calm down Kiks, you are making me seasick! They are on their honeymoon, maybe they were allowed to finish before they were interrupted." Kiba grasped her wrist and pulled her into his lap, and locked his arms around her.

"They need to hurry up"

"She only went into labor about a half hour ago! It sometimes takes a bitch hours in labor before she has the first pup, Hana says it's the same with humans, so they have plenty of time"

"But the baby is early, Kiba, what if she doesn't make it or what if something is wrong with the baby? Tenchi would kill Choji if something happens to Kanna"

"Don't worry, Choji-kun isn't in any danger, Kanna is going to be just fine, thank you very much" Sakura added as she entered the room after hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"This whole thing is giving me a headache" Sakura walked over to her, her hand glowing light green as she grasped Kukiko's arm.

"Right now, I'm more concerned with you, Kukiko-chan, your blood pressure is elevated. The headache is a symptom of preeclampsia, we have to get you prepped; you have to have the baby tonight. We are going to give you some medicine to speed up your labor, and then we are taking the baby by cesarean section." Kiba turned pale, "you wait here and fill in the fathers when they get here" She lead the brunette away, leaving Kiba in the waiting room, alone to wait.

In ten minutes, and an argument between the nursing staff and Kiba later, Shikamaru and Choji arrived in the waiting room, looking flustered, sweaty and were each marked with multiple bruises on their necks. Both were wearing the simple black pants, sandals and black shirt issued for chuunin without the vest. It had been quick to change into.

"Took you long enough" Kiba nearly growled in his throat

"Where is Kukiko, I'm assuming Tenchi is in with Kanna" Choji pointed out.

"They took her back to prep for surgery, she is in early preeclampsia. So help me Shikamaru, if anything happens to her I will tear you apart"

"Why aren't you with her?"

"Because, I'm only the boyfriend, I'm not the baby's father; damn nurses won't let me back there"

"She is strong, she will make it through, preeclampsia is not that rare in a first time pregnancy, but it is troublesome. " Shikamaru added, "Why don't you go get some coffee, it will probably be a long night, we will let you know any changes that happen" Kiba stomped off, intent on doing something.

"By the morning we will be parents, Shika" Choji said with a smile, happiness radiating off of him. He couldn't wait to be a dad. He wrapped an arm around his husband and pulled him in closer to rest his head on his shoulder. They had baby-sat Shiori multiple and the Uchimaki children, they knew they would be good parents.

Kiba returned with the coffee, and the three sat in silence. Soon Choza and his wife entered followed by Shikaku and his wife. Time continued to drag on slowly, each minute feeling like an hour, each hour feeling like it would never end.

"Kukiko-chan is now in recovery, she came though it wonderfully." Kiba sighed in happiness, "The baby is fine, but will be in an islet for 24 hours. This is nothing out of the ordinary; we do it with all c-section babies because they are jaundiced. You can see her in the nursery window. Kanna-chan is still in labor, but she is 7 centimeters dilated and making progress." Sakura smiled at them. "Congratulations Shikamaru" she walked out of the room.

Joy radiated through the waiting space, the adults went to see the new baby Nara while the three young chuunin waited to be admitted to Kukiko and Kanna's rooms. Within the hour only one was allowed to see Kukiko, the three unanimously agreed it should be Kiba. Well, actually, he told them he would kill them if he couldn't see her and Choji decided to wait for news on Kanna, so they let him.

Tenchi came bounding into the room, with more bounce than a man of his musculature should be able to. "She delivered a little baby boy, he is quiet but they said he is healthy. Sakura-san told me it was alright for you to come see her." They got up and followed him through the hall and into the muted beige toned room.

"Hey Kanna-chan" Choji bent over and kissed her forehead, looking at the swaddled baby in her arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired but I'm feeling well. Would you like to hold your son?" She offered the nameless baby up to his father, who took him gently into his arms.

Choji's gaze never left his baby's face, until a small hand reached out of the blanket. He yawned and dozed off in his father's loving embrace. His chubby cheeks possessed purple swirls and his head was crowned in brown wisps. The proud papa took his son's offered pudgy hand and kissed it gently. He looked up at his husband, tears of pride glistening in his eyes.

"Would you like to hold your son, Shika?" With a smile and nod, he gently pulled the infant into his arms, a single finger stroking the delicate cheek with tenderness.

"Akimichi-san" Choji looked away from the beauty of his husband and baby to the woman in the hospital bed, "I would like permission to leave Konoha, Tenchi-kun has been offered a great job in Suna, I wish to marry him and follow him where ever he shall go" Because she was a part of the clan, the permission of the clan head was needed before they moved.

He nodded and smiled, "may the two of you have everlasting joy and happiness, and you have my permission to do anything you wish. I owe you both so much for my heir."

"Aw, Shikamaru-kun, you are a natural" Sakura walked in to the room, "it is time for me to take the baby to the nursery so he can be near his sister, I also need his name for his Birth Certificate."

"Akimichi Chomaru" He smiled when his husband's head snapped up to look at him. "I'm naming him after the greatest friend I have ever known, in hopes that he will be what his name sake is for me, for someone else" Shikamaru just smiled, calmed by the answer.

"That is fitting" Sakura said, filling in the name as Shikamaru laid Chomaru into the basinet. "We are moving Kukiko-chan; she is on her way from the recovery room she will be here momentarily. Oh, Strike that, I hear her now," she ushered everyone in the room back so the bed could take the empty spot in the room.

After her bed was locked in place, Sakura began to leave, taking the baby with her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan" Choji called after her, "may Kukiko-chan see Chomaru before you take him away."

The medic nodded and rolled the basinet for the two brunettes to see.

"Aw! Choji, Shikamaru, Kanna! He is so beautiful!" she exclaimed, as she extended a hand to gently run over the length of his body. Due to her incision, she was unable to turn her body to touch him with both hands. Sakura began to wheel him out once more, "I'm going to take him to his sister now. Congratulations guys" she called behind her as she disappeared down the hall.

"Have you seen your daughter yet, Shikamaru?" Kukiko asked, her voice was groggy with the pain medication she had pushed the button for dripped into her IV.

"Not yet"

"Go see her! You have already met her brother; she will think you don't love her as much as him!" She exclaimed weakly as she closed her eyes.

"Dude, apparently she came out screaming, the nurses were telling me back in the recovery they have never heard a baby so loud. Congratulations, she has her mother's lungs" Kiba laughed

"Troublesome. Come on, Cho, let's go meet our daughter" He grabbed his husbands hand and let him to the nursery room window.

Chomaru lay awake, looking to the side at his sister; his eyes were expressive and curious. His basinet had his name resting on it.

Next to him was a sleeping baby in a clear rectangle with a bright light shining on her, the sign read 'Baby Nara' she was awake and looking over at her brother. Her cheeks were a little puffy, but not overly so. Here head was full of raven locks with a light streak in the middle; she possessed her mother's cheekbones and lips.

"I never wanted a daughter, especially one so beautiful. We are going to be beating men away with a stick, what a drag" Shikamaru huffed.

"I don't think her brother will let anyone near her, you forget she is to be a part of the Ino-Shika-Cho, next generation. Ino-chan's baby won't be too much younger than them, and she told us yesterday Sakura-chan told her it was a girl. The only boys she will be around are Chomaru and her sensei, at least until she is Jōnin." Choji chuckled pulling his husband's back to his chest and wrapped his arms around the shadow manipulator. "What shall her name be?" Choji asked pulling a bag of chips from his pocket.

"Nara Shikaji, after the greatest friend I have ever known, in hopes that she will be what her name sake is for me, for someone else" He smiled as he pulled the last chip from the bag and placed it on his husband's lip, signaling for him to take it.

After eating the crisp he kissed his husband's lips chastely "I love you Shikamaru."

"I love you, too, Choji"

They continued to watch their children watch each other, through all the visits from friends and family congratulating them, they remained in their embrace. Ready to take on whatever their future would hold for them, together.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue: Twelve years later<em>

"Ah, Shikamaru-kun, Choji-kun, it is nice to see you again" The man with olive skin, brunette hair and a long scar across his nose greeted.

"You too, Iruka-sensei" Choji greeted while Shikamaru nodded

"I's assuming you are wondering why you are here this week" the pair nodded. "Well, where shall I begin? Today, during recess, a few of the other students were playing 'ninja' and wouldn't let Chomaru play due to his size. So, Shikaji, decided to sit out too in favor of cloud watching and chip eating with her brother."

"So what is the problem with our children?" Choji asked, remembering the days of the same torment and how Shikamaru was there for him.

"Well, you see, one of the students told your daughter that if she continued to eat chips like Chomaru, she would get f-f-f…*clears throat* large. Shikaji jumped on top her here and started to punch until Chomaru pulled her off.

One of the male students then stood up for her and said told the now beaten girl that Shikaji wouldn't get…large, she was too sexy to be…large, and he asked her on a date. Chomaru declared no one would ever be good enough for her and then jumped on top of him and began to punch the boy until his sister pulled him off."

"I assure you, we have not raised our kids to act on their temper" Choji added, slightly appalled by his children's behavior

"The behavior is the real problem however; it is what happened after I feel you need to figure out how to handle. Shikaji pulled Chomaru into a kiss, and one far more *blushes* passionate than a peck on the lips."

"What a drag" Shikamaru ran his free hand through his raven locks, knowing they couldn't be together due to clan responsibilities, it was easier with him and his husband since they were both male, but this was too troublesome.

"And they cycle begins again" Choji chucked at his husband's reaction, pulling him out of the room leaving a puzzled Iruka-sensei behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed and who will read and review! I am so sorry it has taken so long to finish it, but I did :) This story took on a life of its own and I am relatively happy with it. There are too few Shikamaru and Choji stories, but I feel they make a plausible pair that is very enjoyable to read, thus I created a story of my own for them, which is a few separate one short like chapters then a short story.

**(1):** I made the sake ceremony up to represent the lighting of the unity candle and the cutting of the cake in a western wedding tradition. In this the candles represent how two become one and the cake was meant to represent how the couple will take care of one another. I think one of the most disrespectful things that can be done at a wedding is smashing the cake in the face of the spouse.


End file.
